Lexx: The Offspring
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: Kai survives the collider explosion? Kai has a son? A spin-off. Still in progress.


"The Offspring"

Voices: Yo Way Yo Home Vah Ray Yo Way Rah Jerhume BrunnenG.

On a drifting spacecraft, a man wakes up from long cryosleep. He

appears to be tall and wears a grean and blue tunic with matching

trousers. He also appears to have black hair, with red streaks,

fixed in a bun and a braid. He walks over to the control panel and

turns on the transmitter. After turning a few knobs, he hears a on

coming signal.

Female Voice: Kai, you're different.

Male Voice: Prince delivered on his promise and made me truly alive.

Second Voice: He's made Kai alive, so he could die when the collider

expodes.

The man speaks.

Trevor: Father, I will not lose you again.

He turns on the thrusters and drives the ship toward the signal.

While rushing to the scene, Trevor listens to what happens next.

Female Voice: Kai, you can leave the collider behind and get out as

fast as you can.

Male Voice: I will try and do that, Xev.

For a brief second, Trevor looks out a window and sees three moth

ships flying around an asteroid.

Male Voice: I'm inside the asteroid.

Trevor then hears singing.

Male Voice: Yo Way Yo Yo Way Yo Home Vah Ray Yo Way Rah Jerhume

BrunnenG Yo Way Rah Jerhume BrunnenG.

At that moment, Trevor finds an opening and swoops down inside the

asteroid. He exits his craft and sees Kai laying injured, next to

the collider. Kai laughs as he sees a BrunnenG figure standing over

him, as he assumes that he made it to the Dream Zone and faints.

Trevor quickly carries him back onto his craft and takes off before

the collider explodes. After avoiding the blast, Trevor stops the

ship to put Kai in a cryotube. After that, he drives out into the

great unknowns of space. On the other side of the Dark Zone, two

moths enter a tiny bug craft, which resembles the Lexx. Stan and Xev

enter the bridge.

Stanley: Who are you?

Little Lexx: I don't know.

Stanley: I'm Stanley Tweedle, your Captain.

Little Lexx: You are?

Stanley: Yes I am.

Suddenly, a blue key floes into Stanley's right hand.

Little Lexx: And what would you like me to do, Captain?

Xev: Find us a home, Little Lexx.

Stanley: Little Lexx, find us a new home.

Little Lexx: As you command, Captain.

As the Little Lexx sails into space, Trevor lands his craft on a

planet called Andalusian. It's a planet that looks like Earth, but

bigger. He lands his ship near a tall building. He unstraps himself

from his chair and walks over to the cryounit to open the cryopod.

Once the lid opens, Trevor carries Kai over his shoulder and exits

the craft. A couple of guards approach him, with weapons.

Guard#1: Who are you?

Guard#2: What's your business here?

Trevor: I need a doctor. This gentleman has been hurt and needs

assistance.

The guards lower their weapons.

Gaurd#1: Who are you?

Trevor: My name is Trevor and I'm a BrunnenG. The man injured is my

father, Kai.

Guard#2: Right this way, sir.

Trevor follows the two guards into the tall building behind them.

Moments later, Trevor enters a hospital room and sees Kai, still

unconscience, laying in a hospital bed with his wounds bandaged up.

Trevor spots one of the doctors that leaves the room.

Trevor: Is my father going to be okay?

Doctor: Just some scrapes and bruises. He'll be fine and will wake

up soon.

Trevor: I want to be informed the moment my father wakes up/

Doctor: As you wish.

The doctor says as Trevor places his left hand on Kai's forehead.

Trevor spent a few hours by his father's bedside, reflecting on the past. He looked at his father sadly. He knew his father had always believed that his mother Xiara had died in the final attack. He'd never known that Xiara's crippled ship had drifted for a few hours until a strange, new ship had come across it and found her inside, seemingly dead for some time. Because she was Brunnen, they chose to bring her back to life so the legendary Brunnens would continue to live on. Even though they'd witnessed the destruction of the planet, they knew most of the inhabitants were weak and had lost their vitality anyway. and Since they were a highly advanced race that believed in peaceful non confrontration, they'd awaited the departure of the Foreshadow and chose instead to bring her back to life and keep her safe on their world away from danger. It was also a fortuitous discovery to find that she was pregnant with twins when they went to revive her. Two males. This unusual race of highly advanced peaceful beings, the Samnari had extensive mastery of genetics...far superior even to that of the Brunnens. They managed to keep Xiara alive in spite of the loss of her soulmate, and that of her children as well, although Xiara was terribly depressed without Kai. Still, the children made her happy. Little Kai and Trevor looked so much like their father, and they did their best to blend in amongst the tall, bluish-skinned Samnar children. However, Kai proved to be a bit of a daredevil. He had much of his father in him, and longed to explore the skies beyond the peaceful and seemingly dull planet of Nentasqua since they'd already been on it for nearly 2 thousand years as immortals. Trevor, on the other hand, took after his mother a bit more. He was somewhat shy and reserved, and felt a tremendous responsibility towards his mother. He'd always longed for her affections and had even feared she loved him second best since his brother carried his father's name. Of course, he needn't have worried, really. His mother, Xiara-Mem made it clear she loved them equally as much, and that his name was even more special in that it had significance to her and she had chosen it. That didn't make him feel any better, though, when Kai ended up chartering a ship and leaving a note for them both saying he was sorry but he desperately wanted to learn about the universe for himself. Not long after that, they'd recieved word that Kai's ship had been destroyed by forces from the Divine Order and he had been killed. His mother had sank into a deep depression after that and wouldn't get up to do anything more. She even closed herself off from Trevor, presumably because he figured she'd almost rather not invest herself in caring anymore because it just hurt too much. Shortly thereafter, she'd begged them to freeze her so she wouldn't have to think anymore. The peaceful Samnari dutifully agreed to her request, she was frozen, and then Trevor found himself all alone for the first time in his life. Determined to find out once and for all what really had happened to his father's body, having heard from the Samnari once that an undead Divine Assassin fitting his father's description had been seen roaming around the universe killing enemies of His Shadow, Trevor decided to investigate. Sure enough, he discovered this rumor to be true. It was a horrifying thought, to imagine his father evil, and he was even just about to rescue his father's corpse from its resting place in the catacombs when he saw His Divine Shadow arrive and reanimate Kai. He watched wide eyed as his own father stood up and marched up the steps, so emotionless and cold. He even snuck out in his ship and witnessed his father fight with a man, kill him and board this giant Bug, but it flew off before he could get very close. For months he wandered around from planet to planet searching for them until he heard they'd somehow defeated His Divine Shadow and had disappeared into the Dark Zone. Determined, Trevor braved the Fractal Core in his own little ship and even went so far as to track down the original Brunnis. Soon it became evident he might never find his father though. So Trevor decided to go into deep freeze. He allowed his ship to drift in space for several thousands of years until one day, he awoke to find a man staring at him and smiling. He'd said his name was Prince, and he told Trevor he'd had his eye on him for some time. Prince said that when he'd escaped from some planet called Fire, he'd sensed Trevor's essence, drifting in space and so he chose to materialize on his ship and flew it safely back to Earth where he chose to keep Trevor frozen until he was ready to use him. Trevor had woken up at a secret laboratory in Washington DC and apparently Prince was planning on taking Trevor with him on the Noah so that he could steal Kai's son away and make him his own son. Prince had tried to teach Trevor how to be evil, but it hadn't worked and finally Trevor had managed to escape when Prince was Killed by Kai. Now he finally had the opportunity to save his father. And here he was now...alive again. Alive and safe...all because of Trevor.

He see's his father stir slightly, his eyes opening, then closing, then opening again, wide as he sits up with a start and stares at Trevor coldly.

Kai: PRINCE! (reaching out angrily) I should murder you right here.

Trevor: Father, no. I am your son, Trevor.

Kai: You're not my son. I don't have a son. Xiara died with me in battle.

Trevor: She escaped. The Samnar took her in and kept her alive. She was also pregnant.

Kai: If you are my son, then what happened to Xiara?

Trevor: She went into frozen sleep after my twin brother, Kai-Nu, was killed by His Shadow.

Kai relaxes to save his strength to heal from his injuries. Back on the Little Lexx, Stan and Xev comes across a Earth like planet.

Stanley: I thought Earth was destroyed?

Xev: That's not Earth. It looks bigger than Earth.

Stanley: You know, Xev. This could be our new home.

Xev: It won't be the same, without Kai.

Stanley: You could always find you another guy. When Kai died, that just proves that you two were not meant to find happiness.

Xev feels like crying, but holds in her feelings.

Xev: Let's go check out the planet.

Stanley: Why? What if we get into trouble?

Xev lashes out in anger.

Xev: Face it, Stan. Without Kai, we will no longer have protection from danger. As a captain, do you expect that we run and hide from danger for the rest of our lives?

Stanley: Fine. If you want to go down to the planet, we'll go. If anything goes wrong, I'm blaming you.

Xev's face lights up again. Xev and Stan gets in a moth and flies down to the planet. Landing near a tall building, they climb out of their moths and approach the two gaurds.

Gaurd#1: Who are you?

Gaurd#2: What's your business here?

Stanley: I'm Stanley Tweedle and this is Xev. We're here to check out your planet.

Gaurd#1: For what reason?

Stanley: We're looking for a home.

Xev: You see, we just lost are friend, Kai. He died in an explosion.

The two gaurds look at one another.

Gaurd#2: We just saw a gentleman that brought in a man named Kai.

Gaurd#1: He said his name was Trevor.

Xev: Where is Trevor now?

Gaurd#2: He's in here. I'll take you to him, if you like.

Xev: I would like.

Xev and Stan follow one of the gaurds into the building.

Inside the building, instead of finding Trevor, the gaurd leads them to the room that Kai is in. Xev and Stan face the doctor in confusion.

Xev: Escuse me, but this is Kai right?

Doctor: Why yes.

Xev: That's impossible. Kai died in the collider explosion.

Stanley: At least that's what we thought.

Trevor approaches them from behind.

Trevor: It was me who rescued him, seconds before the collider exploded.

Xev and Stan turn to greet him.

Stanley: You must be Trevor.

Trevor: The gaurds must have spoke of me.

Xev: Wait a second. I recognize the clothes and the hair. Are you...

Trevor: A BrunnenG? Kai is my father.

Stan becomes confused.

Stanley: How can he be your father when he was dead for over 6,000 years.

Trevor: 6,000 years ago, my mom and Kai's lifemate, Xiara was pregnant when she went into battle. Her crippled ship had drifted for a few hours until a strange, new ship had come across it and found her inside, seemingly dead for some time. Because she was Brunnen, they chose to bring her back to life so the legendary Brunnens would continue to live on. It was also a fortuitous discovery to find that she was pregnant with twins when they went to revive her. The managed to keep my mom alive in spite of the loss of her soulmate, and that of her children as well, although my mom was terribly depressed without my father. Most of the time, I was in frozen sleep. I awakened the moment I heard my father's distress call and rescued him.

Xev: Has he awakened yet?

Trevor: Yes. He thought I was Prince at first, but...

Stanley: Wait, you're Prince?

Trevor: Why would I be the man that once held me hostage?

Stan shrugs his shoulders.

Trevor: Like I said. Kai reaction was that he wanted to kill me in thinking that I was Prince. After I told him what I told you, he relaxed.

Stan: Tha...that's...amazing. I don't believe this. First we thought we'd lost Kai for good and now we find not only Kai, but a long lost son? I mean we...

Xev: (more skeptical a she cuts him off) Just exactly how do we know you're not Prince?

Trevor: Like I said, he's the one that held me prisoner. You see, Prince found my ship drifting in space and brought me to Earth. I think he meant to make me his own son.

Xev: Maybe so, but can you prove you are who you say you are?

Trevor: (Thinking a moment) Did Prince even know my father had a soulmate named Xiara?

Xev: (looking at Stan) Do you think he knew, Stan?

Stan: (shaking his head) I doubt it. You and I both only knew he had a lover once on Brunnis 2, but Kai never said her name, come to think of it.

Trevor: Then why don't you ask my father when he wakes up what her name was?

They hear Kai moan softly from behind them and they all turn to look. Xev rushes over to him and sits next to him on the bed.

Gently, she brushes his forehead softly with the back of her palm as he opens his eyes slightly.

Kai: (his voice barely a whisper) Xev?

Xev: (smiling tearfully) Yes, Kai. It's me. And Stan is here too.

Stan: (walking over and removing his hat as he bends down) Hey Kai. I don't know how you did it, but it's good to see you alive, pal.

Kai:(weakly smiling) Thank you Stan.

Xev: Uh Kai, there's this young man here claiming to be your son, Trevor. (she looks up in Trevor's direction) Can you tell us who your soulmate on Brunnis 2 was?

Kai: (furrowing his brow as he turns his head again to look over at Trevor, mild shock evident in his eyes) My son?

Xev: Yes, Kai. Just tell us who your soulmate on Brunnis 2 was.

Kai: (turning back to Xev in mild bewilderment) Her name...it was Xiara-Naya.

Xev looks up at Stan wonderingly as Trevor approaches his father and smiles reassuringly.

Trevor: Hello father. Xiara-Mem was my mother, and I am your son, Trevor.

Kai: I thought Xiara died in battle.

Trevor: No, father.

Trevor turn to Stan and Xev.

Trevor: What happened to Prince anyway.

Stanley: He left on a ship called the Noah.

Xev: I don't think he'll find us. He probably thinks we're dead.

Kai: I doubt it. He was lucky enough to find us on Earth.

Kai looks up at Stan and Xev in confusion.

Kai: How did you all get here anyway?

Stanley: When the Lexx died, there was a little Lexx just like it.

Kai: That's good. At least there was part of the Lexx that lived on.

...to be continued


End file.
